


Nudes

by Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Eren Yeager, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, One Shot, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Photography, no beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77
Summary: Levi has been wanting to photograph his husband nude for a long time.Finally Eren lets him do it.'“Right. So...”.“So...”.“How do you want me?”.The brunet can sense his body becoming a bit restless under the attentive scrutiny of his husband, who brings his hand up and switches back on the lamp. “Naked”.'
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Nudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Hi everyone! So this is my second entry for Kinktober 2020 (though technically it's Day 3. Day 2 is giving me some problems and I wanted to work on it a bit more). I'm usually a very picky "writer", I don't like anything less than perfect and that demotivates me every single time, making me give up on it. BUT 2020 has been a shit show up to now, let's be honest here, and I promised myself I'd be nicer to myself: if a work is shit and I can't do much at the moment to improve it than that's fine.
> 
> That said, THIS work is not good. At least I'm not happy with it but as I said: being nicer to myself. I've written this in a less than a day and I don't have the mental strength to go back to it and edit it more than posting it will do.
> 
> I'll try to focus more on tomorrow's work and try to make something that'll make me happy.
> 
> For now, please enjoy (or don't)! Remember to stay safe and to be nicer to yourselves.  
> xoxo Lexi

“What were you doing?”.

Eren takes in the photographic studio Levi owns downtown, the huge umbrellas reflecting the brightness coming off from the lamps still on on the opposite side of a wide, grey backdrop. A metal stool with a thick fur blanket thrown over it is abandoned in front of it, like an item from a long forgotten dream. The room is not very spacious – Eren has seen the other rooms Levi uses as studios in the converted warehouse and this is certainly not the biggest one he has – and he knows his husband uses this for his more...intimate commissions. He's never been at one of _those_ sessions but he knows from what Levi has told him that erotic and nude photography can be very tasteful and elegant if done properly. And Levi doesn't do anything if not _properly_.

“A client is commissioning an album for her partner”, Levi replies as he walks to switch off he blinding studio lights. “High heels is the theme. Have never seen anyone bringing so many shoes in one session”.

“And fur, I presume?”. Eren touches the soft, synthetic blanket, rubbing it between his fingers. The texture is fluffy and comfortable, but if he pays enough attention he can feel the slight roughness of the synthetic fabric. He tries to imagine the blanket in a different context, maybe thrown on the floor in front of a lit fireplace, like at the cabin they've rented for Levi's birthday last Christmas. Eren can imagine it sliding against his naked skin, figuring how it'd feel down his body.

“And nothing else”.

There is nothing much to add about the session Levi has just had and Eren knows better than enquire about the client and her identity. Not for jealousy – Levi s one of the most straightforward people he's ever met – but because Eren values privacy more than anything else in regards to intimacy and eroticism. The only thing Levi told him more than once is that there are a lot of individuals “in the Scene” that he knows requesting these sort of photographs. For the older man it's always been a job like another and as a man of the “Scene” himself, Levi doesn't mind complying to help others achieve their kinks and pleasures. If erotic photography is a kink, Eren is not really a _connoisseur_. He's personally never been portrayed by Levy despite the raven-haired numerous attempts at doing so, however…

Eren knows he's a good looking guy – he's not _that_ oblivious – but the idea of posing naked in front of the camera makes his blood rush quicker in his veins and butterflies sparkle in his stomach in an anxious way. And yet, now...maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

“Would you—”.

At the unsure words Levi turns from the lamp, his trusty travel mug probably full of Lapsang Souchong held firmly in his hand. “What?”.

 _Come on, Eren. He's your husband. He's seen you naked more times than your mother has_. “Would you want to—to photograph me? You know, naked. Like your client”.

Deep, grey eyes stare at him seemingly blank though Eren sees the minute difference in the pupils, something he's trained himself to do after almost three years of marriage. Levi twists his body to face him now, full attention completely on him. “You know I would”.

“Do you have another appointment soon?”. A shake of the head is all the answer he needs. Eren inhales deeply attempting to build himself up. “Right. So...”.

“So...”.

“How do you want me?”.

The brunet can sense his body becoming a bit restless under the attentive scrutiny of his husband, who brings his hand up and switches back on the lamp. “Naked”.

 _Fair enough_ , Eren thinks with an affectionate eye-roll and a small smile. While Levi goes to set back up the studio, he takes off his navy sweater and begins to unbutton his dress shirt; his hands are shaking annoyingly hard and the act of working off his clothes resembles more a herculean task worthy of a classic, Greek epic poem on its own. It's so frustrating how nervous he is considering this is certainly not the first time he's undressed in front of his husband and yet it all feels new. It takes him what seems like an hour before he can hand his discarded clothes to Levi, who as usual folds them neatly and puts them on one side.

Eren looks down at the metal stool for a minute before focusing back up on the older man. “What do I have to do?”.

“Stand behind the stool first. Legs apart. Wider. One hand behind your back”. When Eren complies he fixes marginally his pose. “Not something I do with clients but I can touch this, can't I?”, he asks referring to the tanned body.

The twenty-seven year old sees an almost invisible smirk on the other's thin lip and he can't help but huff a laughter. “Was that in our vows?”.

“No. It would've been grand, though. Especially in front of our parents. 'I'll take thee from behind, front and side every day for the rest of our lives as my legitimate husband'”. Eren explodes in a full-belly laugh, his abdominals shaking with hilarity. “Imagine your father's face”.

“Oh, he's seen worse things up people's butts. _I've_ seen worse and I'm just a family doctor”.

“Ever told you I don't envy you one bit?”.

“Yep”, Eren grins with fondness.

Levi makes him grab the stool with his right hand and he pushes it forward slightly, only the front legs touching the hardwood floor now. “Come forward. A bit more. That's it, stop”.

Looking down, Eren notices the top curve of the stool – now sitting uncomfortably cold against the hidden soft member – is leaving the lighter skin of his groin bare to the eye. The only thing left to the imagination is the size of his dick, the rest? Pretty much everything is well in sight. Levi's steps appear deafening loud in the silence of the studio before a warm weight is placed on his left shoulder. He studies with detached interest while Levi does his job, throwing artistically the fur blanket over his shoulder. After the last light fixes are done, the brightness suffused to a more intimate luminosity, the older man marches back to prepare his camera.

As he waits, Eren can sense goosebumps appearing on his arms but even naked in the middle of a brick-walled room he's not cold; the jitters are palpable as he stands there, muscles tight and jaw clenched.

“You're as sexy as an antique wardrobe”, Levi mutters from behind his viewfinder.

A confused frown. “Are those sexy?”.

“No”. The deadpan almost makes him laugh. “Relax, brat. You're trying to seduce me, not make me sign up for the army”.

“Right. Right, yes”, he sighs. “Uniforms are sexy, though”.

“You're not wearing a uniform”.

“ _Right_ ”.

He hears a few clicks, sees Levi change position but still staying dead on in front of him. Eren is not _totally_ uncomfortable, though the chill of the metal against his groin seems to be spreading to his whole body now. When he tells the other, Levi rushes to fetch a space heater and puts him outside the frame but still close enough that the warm air hits pleasantly Eren's legs and hips. It seems to go on forever before the older man tell him to leave the stool and blanket on the side and pick up his white shirt.

“I want you to wear it and then take it off down to your elbows”, he's told with the same assertiveness Levi sometimes uses in the bedroom. “Turn on your side, left leg forward”.

After Levi has adjusted the lighting some more he joins Eren in front of the backdrop and twists his arms around so that the shirt hanging from his left arm covers his groin. Through the viewfinder he can notice the sensual, tight curve of Eren's cheeks highlighted by the shirt white hanging behind it. He's been numerous times in this sort of situation – taking nude pictures, sometimes even sexually appealing ones – and always, _always_ kept his professional wits about him. His mind has always looked at what he was seeing under an objective, artistic point of view. Yet now, having his own husband posing naked in front of him is enough to make his jeans feel a bit too tight.

“Look forward”. He takes a few more shots and zooms in. “Look at me”. Eren turns his head. “No, head facing forward still. Just look at me with your eyes”.

“Won't I look ridiculous?”.

“If you think about how much I want to fuck you right now, probably you won't be”.

Eren chokes on his own spit, sputtering inelegantly before glaring at the other. “ _Levi!_ ”.

“What? It's boudoir photography, Eren. I'm taking nude pictures of my husband right now”.

“So, you want me to think about having sex with you while I'm standing here, naked?”.

Levi looks up from his camera, eyes burning behind black lashes. “If that helps you relaxing”.

A throat clears uncomfortably and then Eren follows the instructions he's been given. He can't really see Levi in this position. There's a black and pink mass of colour on the corner of his eyes as he tries to stare where he assumes the camera is, and for the first time since he's taken his clothes off Eren lets his mind travel.

The way Levi has always looked at him in the bedroom is something he can't seem to ever forget, with his usual cold eyes burning with lust as Eren walks out of their en-suite with only a towel around his neck, his body still damp from the shower. He can envision the raven-haired lying on their bed, ankles crossed and arms behind his head, watching every line of Eren's body. Levi would have to be naked as well in this setting, obviously, because his physique is the most attractive piece of art he's ever seen. Levi's body is perfect with strong lines flowing straight down his stomach, the bedside lamps creating hypnotic games of light and shadows on his cutting abs; the well-defined cord of his biceps as his head rests on his hands.

“Now we're getting there”.

Levi's voice reaches him like a bucket of ice water and he shakes himself, sight focussing back on Levi taking a few more pictures of him before walking to his laptop to check the shots he's just uploaded from his camera.

As time goes by he's asked to changed position endless times, alongside props and lighting equipment – Eren's never known this was the work that goes behind one shooting session and fortunately Levi doesn't seem to have another client booked for the remaining of the late afternoon. As the day draws to a close Eren relaxes more and more, comfortable in his own skin the more time he's standing naked in the middle of the studio. It's a forbidden feeling the one he has as he poses bare for his husband while Levi takes picture after picture: the knowledge that he shouldn't be doing this is almost disorienting, sending a rush to his brain in a pleasant way when he starts to enjoy the evening spent doing exactly this. When Levi gives him the all-clear to get dressed again before disappearing behind the door that leads to the public area of his photographic studio, Eren takes his time doing so despite small shivers shaking down his muscles from the cold.

He's sitting on the chair tying up his shoes, Levi walks back in with a steaming mug of tea which is handed to him with a small, familiar smile and a kiss on the cheek. “I asked Mina to help me out cleaning up in here. We can go home after that, I'll work on them and we can look at them together next week if you want to come down here again after work”.

*

The office is nothing more than a small mezzanine area facing the front door, accessible from a narrow iron case that spirals up from behind the reception table. The walls in here are covered with sketches for ideas and Levi's favourite photographs, mostly portraits and products. He sits at the imposing wooden desk in the middle of the space and switches on the desktop monitors taking most of the space before sipping from Levi's travel mug. Mina yells a warm goodbye from downstairs after the sun has set and a few minutes later Eren hears the locking of the front door and familiar steps coming up the stairs.

“Right. Let's look at these beauties”, Levi says reaching him at the desk, the screeching noise of a chair being dragged next to him making his skin crawl temporarily. The older man can be such an obnoxious piece of shit when he wants to be, but apparently Eren still loves him for his flaws.

It doesn't take long for Levi to find the picture folder and two minutes later Eren is staring blushingly at his own body on the screen. On the right he can see smaller copies of all the pictures Levi took a week ago but the current one being shown is...well, sexy. Is it okay to say that if _he_ is the one modelling for it?

“Wow”.

“Yeah”, Levi whispers distractingly as he studies it with assertive eyes. “Not bad”.

“You're the one that's taken the photo”.

“I was talking about you”.

“ _Oh_ ”. Eren blushes at that and goes back to look at the picture.

It's the first one they've taken and he has to admit the stool was a brilliant idea. The extent of golden skin – now grey thanks to the black and white effect – shades gradually into a paler tone in the shaved groin area, where the top part of his soft member can faintly be seen before hiding behind the metal reflection of the stool. His abs are tight due to the cold and discomfort he was feeling in that moment but certainly the result was worth all the emotional torture he put himself through; the Adonis belt is decorated with barely there veins that can be thinly noticed against the white of his hips. Legs are apart, forming a symmetrical 'v' in between which the stool lies. The blanket falls in a point from his left shoulder, the arm behind his back forming a sensual angle at the elbow underneath that. His nipples are pointed, his jaw muscles well-defined and the fingers holding the top of the stool are white-knuckled.

“This is...”. Eren nods with an embarrassed frown. “This is cool”.

Levi huffs in amusement. “Only you would call a nude of yourself 'cool', Eren”.

The next picture is the one with the dress shirt, where the dark curve of his ass against the whiteness of the shirt sends trembles down his spine. Can one get aroused by a picture of himself?

“Love your ass in this one”, Levi comments pointing at it. “Looks bouncy”.

“Looks?”.

“ _Is_. Is bouncy”.

“Better”, the brunet smugly concedes. There are two other black and white pictures of his back, one where his muscles are beautifully outlined by the shadows, his spine a ling, deep black line that reaches the roundness of his cheeks. In that one the shapes are all geometrical, symmetry ruling over the lines of his shoulders, his teres and rhomboid carved in an attractive display thanks to his hands clenched above his head. The other one is more romantic, sensual instead of the virile scene of the previous one. The lighting had been moved in front of him as his back faced the camera, almost hugging himself. He put all his weight on his left leg, disregarding symmetry in a showing totally different from the other one. The brightness of the lamp touches his hand and outlines his body in what resembled a celestial halo, while the curve of his shoulders is accentuated by his head bowed low. Every knob in his spine is visible and the light against his legs illuminates every single light hair on his thighs. He sees the ever so faint paleness of his shorts line but this one seems almost... _magical_.

The next one makes Eren bite his lip as he watches raptly. He's sitting on the stool, his body only visible from his groin area to his nose and his legs are wide open. He's leaning on his left, showing off each ripple of his muscles, each veins in his arms and hips in a subtle way but that's not the one that catches his eye. It's a quiet thing, something so ingenious someone wouldn't really see it if they didn't pay attention but Eren follows the line of his own right hand that falls almost too precisely between his legs and there's when Levi's genius comes to play. The shape of his cock head is half hidden, the top illuminated by the light coming from above him. If focus is not used in watching this picture, one would think the hand is simply making a fist. When the eye actually falls on what the fingers are wrapped around it's elegant and understated. He notices with a shivers the interesting contrast his dark slit makes with his lighted head.

“This my favourite”, Levi says under his breath and Eren can feel his eyes on him.

“Uh. Can't imagine why”.

The last picture it's as delicate as the other one, with the light still coming from above him on his right side and his soft member illuminated slightly, emphasising the curve of it as it falls down. Most of his body is darkened, his Adonis belt and the top of his thighs subtly brightened in shades of greys and blacks. His left side which seems to be facing more the camera is completely in shadows, his arm lifted to reach behind his back over his shoulder and determining the shape of his blades side. His right arm is a corded line of veins running down the hidden right side of his body.

“Levi, this—”.

“What?”.

Eren doesn't have many words to describe what he's just seen. Doesn't have any, to be honest. “It's beautiful. And sexy”. At the other's smirk he rolls his eyes. “I'm not calling myself beautiful _or_ sexy. I'm just saying, you've...you've done an amazing job”.

“As I said. You're the subject”.

“You're right”, Eren says before turning to look at his husband. “I'm _hot_ ”.

Levi laughs with gusto at that and for a second Eren wishes he could have half the talent the older man has for photography so that he could appreciate Levi's body the same way his husband seems to have done with his.

“That you are, brat. That you are”.


End file.
